


there's a spider in your hair

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Myungjun is mentioned, Short, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: if bin was a spider, he would also choose to crawl up dongmin's neck.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	there's a spider in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> bin is not a spider, i promise.
> 
> welcome to a fic that is ALMOST exactly four years old. how long have i been stuck in this hellscape of astro fics, whoa. it's been unedited for your viewing pleasure, so you can see what college-seal wrote like.
> 
> fun fact, this was also my first fic with NO myungjin.

Bin actually didn’t mind bugs.

His friends thought he was weird, but he was perfectly fine with catching any sort of bug they found inside of their apartment and tossing it out the door. It made more sense than squishing them, and it made more sense than allowing Myungjun to scream bloody-murder from his spot on top of the couch as some sort of insect scuttled by.

Bin became the designated bug-catcher of the group. No one cared about his methods, just so long as the bug was gone by the end of the day.

Not to say he _loved_ bugs, just that he wasn’t a wimp when it came to bugs.

And that might have been why he was the one and only person to notice a spider as it crawled up the neck of the man standing in front of him in this extremely long line for movie tickets.

Bin grimaced and glanced away. If he pretended he didn’t see it, he wouldn’t be responsible for it.

But the spider moved again, and Bin _saw_ it move, and he couldn’t pretend any longer.

“Excuse me.” He tapped the man’s shoulder. “There’s-”

The man turned around and Bin found himself face-to-face with the most beautiful human being he had ever met in his life. His skin was pale and clear and his eyes sparkled with starlight.

And when his lips turned up in a smile, Bin felt like he could melt to the ground.

“Yes?” the man asked.

Bin forgot why he had gotten the man’s attention. “Oh. Um…nothing, s-sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

The man gave a small laugh and turned back around to face the front of the line, revealing that damn spider and reminding Bin, once more, of his original purpose in tapping that man’s shoulder.

He couldn’t do it again, though. It was weird enough for him to do it the first time; if he did it again, he would feel _really_ weird. And Bin did not like feeling weird from his own actions. He was cool and chic and he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself in front of such a beautiful man.

But that left the issue of the spider making a nice little home in the man’s gorgeous hair.

(Bin needed to ask what type of shampoo the man used.)

The line moved up one and Bin was still stressing about that dumb spider.

He could leave it by itself and it would probably make an escape one of these days. Either that, or the handsome man would discover it. Bin wondered if he’d scream and flail his arms, or if he would calmly brush it aside. Bin wondered if the handsome man liked bugs or not. Bin wondered if the handsome man was single and also interested in guys.

Bin needed this line to hurry up so he could stop wondering things about a stranger.

The spider was moving again, and Bin held his breath as it scurried down the neck – and then it turned and went right back up into the black hair. Bin cursed silently.

He was going to have to get that spider out of the handsome stranger’s hair.

With the assurance that the lady behind him was half asleep and not looking at him, Bin slowly reached a hand out and tried waving air at the spider in hopes it would take a hint. Unfortunately, the spider was either dense or defiant. The spider sat in place.

Bin had to up his game without gaining any attention, so he leaned forward and gave a quick, harsh blow of breath to the spider.

Obviously, this did catch the attention of the handsome man in front of him, and he glanced back. “Is something wrong?”

The handsome man had a deep, inquisitive tone, and Bin’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“Did you just blow on me?”

“No!” Bin shook his head. “I blew on my hand. That might have been what you felt.”

“Oh.” The man was turned backing around, and Bin took the chance to bring up a finger. He could just flick the spider off quickly-

But then the man suddenly faced him once more. Bin’s hand, posed to flick the man’s neck, came up and scratched at his own cheek to hide his actions.

“Are you okay?” the man asked.

“Fine!” came Bin’s response, and he had to endure six whole seconds of the man staring at him in concern. _Finally_ the man turned around for good, and Bin gave himself a silent slap.

He was such an idiot! He should just leave the spider alone. The spider would leave by himself in a minute or two, anyway, if he was just patient.

Except the spider was moving, and _the spider was spinning a web_.

Bin was able to get close enough to most bugs in his house that he recognized the signs of a spider settling down for a home. The spider had chosen the most beautiful man in existence for his home.

Bin applauded the choice and figured he would choose the same man if he was a spider.

But that just meant that he _really_ had to up his efforts and make sure the spider understood that spider webs on human heads were bad.

Was there any good way to do that, though? Blowing didn’t work, and flicking it seemed to gather too much attention.

He could just brush it off and then tell the man the truth. Why was that so difficult?

So that’s what Bin did. He reached up and ruffled the man’s hair enough that the spider fell off. Bin watched it scurry away (and he totally didn’t think, _yeah, serves you right, dumb spider_ , because that was childish).

This did mean that the man had very _clearly_ felt that, and had spun around to stare at Bin with ridiculously wide eyes.

Even when he was shocked and possibly angry, the man still looked like a god.

“What was _that_?”

“What?”

“You were rubbing my head!”

Bin didn’t know if that was exactly _rubbing_. He felt like the man was overreacting. And gosh, it was cute.

“I wasn’t.”

“You _were_.”

How was he supposed to say that there was a spider when he had clearly just lied about touching the man? He was such an idiot.

“You have nice hair,” is what he said instead.

A blush came upon the man’s cheeks as Bin attempted to backtrack. “I mean – I noticed you did when I was trying to get him out of your hair, the home was nice and all but maybe outside and not in your head.”

“What?”

He didn’t blame the man for being confused, and Bin had to take a deep breath to gather himself before replying. “A spider. In your hair. I got it out.”

The man blinked.

“I think I should also introduce myself. I’m Moon Bin. I apparently spend my time getting spiders out of the hairs of strangers.”

“Oh. There was a spider in my hair?” The man looked worried now, and he was running his fingers through black locks. “Seriously? It’s gone now?”

“Yeah. He’ll probably get stepped on soon. I guess that’s revenge or something for trying to make a web.”

“He was trying to make a web?”

Perhaps Bin never should have said anything, because the cute guy was going to have a heart attack if he heard anymore.

“Maybe! I don’t really know, I’m not this in tune with bugs, promise.” Bin gave a nervous laugh and gestured to the movie posters next to them. “Are you in line for the superhero movie?”

The man looked a little nervous with the sudden change of conversation. “I…yes? Are you?”

Bin nodded his head excitedly. “Hey, that’s cool that we’re both seeing it! We should get seats next to each other!”

He hadn’t meant to blurt that out, and he struggled to backtrack on this, too. “I-I mean, just…because we’re probably friends now, since I was weird about your hair – oh my god, Miss, would you like to skip me?” Bin had desperately turned to the woman behind him, and she seemed more than happy to take him up on his offer, but then Bin heard the man laughing.

And it was probably the most beautiful thing he had heard and most beautiful sight he had seen. If he thought the man was pretty before, he was blindingly bright right now.

The man held out a hand when he was done laughing. “I’m Dongmin,” he introduced. “And I think I need someone next to me to ensure no more spiders get in my hair.”

Bin asked God to take pity on the spider and allow him to make a home elsewhere without getting stepped on, because the spider was a matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense and the reveal of several old fics (maybe).


End file.
